The field of art to which the invention pertains is desks and specifically a novel and unobvious desk for a personal computer.
Many school systems throughout the United States now require at least one course in computer literacy. In addition, many U.S. high schools and colleges offer classes in computer programming and classes designed to teach students how to use the computer as a tool from problem solving. The personal computer (PC) has made computing power available to students at university, college, high school, intermediate and even elementary school levels. The personal computer and its involvement in education has virtually revolutionized classroom teaching and it is predicted that within a few years twenty (20) million computers will be in use. However, in order for computers to be used individuals must be taught the intricacies of computers; yet in today's world of high technology there is yet to be provided an innovative, simple, versatile and efficient desk for a personal computer which can be utilized primarily in the classroom, though is equally suited at home or in business.
Presently conventional so-called computer "stations" are excessively large, as are the larger computers associated therewith. Such large work stations are wholly inadequate for schoolroom purposes because schools simply have limited space available. Furthermore, any available space which is utilized for present day computer studies is so specialized that the space is not otherwise utilized. Obviously, if the same space can be used alternately for computer and noncomputer educational purposes, space utilization would be maximized as would be student education.